A Thousand Years
by puRpLebLuSh017
Summary: On the brink of death, Haruno Sakura witnesses miracle in the person of a lonely vampire named Uchiha Sasuke. sasusaku


Standard Disclaimer applied.

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

  
_

**A Thousand Years**

_Written by purpleblush017_

-

-

-

"_A thousand years way is too long. And capital boring. What do you think we should do to kill time?"_

"…_hn,"_

"_Ah, we could eat Ramen every single hour, day, month, and year for the rest of our _freakingly_ long lives, Sasuke-kun! Just like how Naruto does it!"_

"_By all means, go and be infected with Naruto-germs," Shrug. "Just don't get me involved."_

"_You ungrateful bastard!"_

_Groan. "You picked up his cursing tendency as well. You're quite learning, aren't you?"_

"_Hm,"_

"_What is it?"_

"_I was just thinking, Sasuke-kun,"_

"_Do you ever?"_

"_Ha-ha! Very funny. Anyway, I was thinking. That maybe. Just maybe. In this hundred years of life that we have, you could try and I mean actually as in really, _really_ try, asshole, to… love me."_

"…_hn."_

-

-

-

_There was always a first time_, Haruno Sakura thought as she rubbed her green eyes in disbelief. It might have been coincidence that she was looking through her window, sitting comfortably on her white bed, and at the same time—at that exact same time—a fast blurry figure passed by from above. She combed her bubblegum colored hair in contemplation if it was indeed a body she saw.

"Suicide, perhaps?" She asked herself.

When a loud thump was heard, she decided that it was at least something if not a human being who fell from the roof top. She popped her head out of the window and looked below. Out of panic, she ran from her room towards the outdoors without the thought of asking someone for help. When she reached the person who fell from the rooftop to the ground at the back of the hospital, she immediately started checking his vital status. She was, after all, a Medicine-inclined aspirant.

The man sprawled on the ground had pale skin. He had no blemishes even when she looked up close. That fact had made the girl feel a little insecure. He had silky raven locks just like the ones you see on shampoo ads. He was wearing a hooded jacket, black denim pants and sneakers to match the outfit—all looked branded and probably was. With an instant glance at him, you can tell that he was filthy rich. What struck Sakura was the fact that the person who fell from a seven story building was left unscathed.

In fact, he was even _snoring_.

"And I was even planning on giving him a mouth-to-mouth," she sighed in relief, "there goes my first kiss—flying away from me." with a hint of disappointment. "Hey," Using her small hands she started nudging him. "mister!" the cold November breeze and her ignorance to wear something warm earned her a shiver. "Hey, wake up!" she nudged him harder.

When the black-haired man opened his matching raven eyes, Sakura was taken aback at how handsomely pretty he was. He even looked like a doll. He could pass for Barbie if he just dyed his hair sparkling blonde. He sat up, ran his long delicate fingers through his messy hair and looked up at the tall Maple tree beside the building she came from. "I fell," he absentmindedly muttered. He was about to yawn when two hands gripped his shoulders and turned him towards a face unknown to him.

The woman had pale skin but not whiter than his. She had rosy plump cheeks, small cute nose, and had unbelievably shinning emerald-like eyes. She was so petite that he thought that he could squash her when he could accidentally topple over her. But what win him over was that—_is it really natural!?—_absurdly _pink-pink_ hair of hers.

"Are you alright?" she asked. It looked like she had the capability of speech as well. "_You_ fell!" she exasperated. "Did you break anything? Bones? Ribs? How's your head? How's your baby-making tool? _Is_ it aching?" she blushed and continued with a whisper. "Are they safe or did you squash them too?" And it seemed that she was using her ability to speak too much.

He made a grunting noise. "You," how dare a complete stranger speak so casually about his proof of manliness? And consider that she was a woman too? "are annoying." He brushed her hands away and stood up. He pocketed his hands coolly and prepared to walk away. "Leave me alone."

Sakura turned her head and watch him walk a few steps away from her before he ungracefully fell on the cool pavement face first. She rushed to his side offering her assistance.

He slapped her hands away and yelled at her: "_Do not touch me_, you disgusting human!" his breathing was hard and he was clenching his chest. "Where is this place?"

Taking no offense with his rude display of action—because can't you see how hot he just is?—she obediently answered. "Hope Medical Center."

"The man clicked his tongue. "Thought so," he looked in pain. "this place wreaks of filthy_ human_ blood."

"Sasuke-Teme!" a loud screeching voice greeted their ears. With a waving hand and a running figure towards them, it yelled again. "I brought your medicine, you asshole! So you better not be dying right now!" A blond man appeared and gave a small bottle of pills. The beautiful bishounen hastily took it, opened it and popped two red pills into his mouth. After the crunching sound of his grinding teeth and the swallowing part, he slowly became at ease.

"Hey! You ungrateful bastard! You forgot to thank me!" the blond patted his hard chest as he protested his rich blue eyes twinkled. He had a body of an average built man. He also seem to be the tattoo guy for he had one in shape of three whiskers drawn on each cheek. When he received no reply, he sighed. "Asshole," he cursed.

He apparently caught a blob of pink on the corner of his eye. And whatnot, pink was his favorite color! "Oh, hey you!" he grinned rather childishly. "Let me guess, alright?" he winked at her. "You must be a good Samaritan who tried to help this rotten-hearted friend of mine, right?" he tapped the head of his black-haired friend.

"Well, I—" she tried to answer but was cut off immediately.

"Thank you so much, fair maiden!" he shook both of her hands in close proximity. "If this helpless person managed to bark at you with his sharp rusty words, pay no heed to it! He has a black hole inside his frozen heart, you know."

"Idiot," the black-haired man muttered under his now stable breathing.

"I heard that, Sasuke-Teme!" The blond man grinned again. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto by the way. And this bitchy man beside me is Uchiha Sasuke." He stretched out his hand for a handshake. "And you are?"

"Haruno Sakura," she looked too overwhelmed by Naruto's hyper personality. "If your friend is sick, maybe we should let a doctor check him. He could be nursing a broke—"

Naruto smiled and held her hand once more. "You are so kind, Sakura-chan." She twitched at how fast he managed to close their gap of being 'strangers'. "But no need to worry. Sasuke is a big boy now. He can manage." He smiled over Sasuke. "Right, dear?" He said with sarcasm.

Irritated, Sasuke spat at him. "Stop chatting with her, you idiot!" he complained as he slightly stumbled upon standing up. "I need to get out of this blood-wreaking place."

"Naruto groaned. "You could really be a demanding bitch sometimes, Sasuke-Teme." He let go of Sakura's hands and proceeded to assist his friend. "Thank you for the sweet thought of helping out, Sakura-chan." His face softened. "You certainly have a golden and a very_ delicious_ heart."

Of all the adjectives he could have used to describe her heart, he chose… "Delicious?" she repeated. "W-wait!" she stood up, hands balled into fists. "He fell from a nine-story building—"

"I fell from the Maple tree, moron." Sasuke chided in.

"—and he does not have a single scratch on him! I don't think that's normal! We need to take him to a doctor—!"

Naruto smiled and placed his index finger above his lips. "It's simply because we aren't normal."

"Someone fell from a high building and is still alive. Get a clue, woman." Sasuke glared at her. "Other people would've screamed and ran away scared."

Her pink hair flew astray by the sudden cool breeze. "Eh!?"

Naruto pointed at Sasuke. "Do not be fooled. This hot-blooded male beside me is actually a ginger-_scaredy_-cat vampire." He earned a smack from Sasuke. "And I'm a very hot chick-magnet fox." He tapped his cheek. "Can't you see my cool whiskers?"

With that, they disappeared slowly through the mist and left a very bewildered Haruno Sakura. Her head suddenly felt as light as a feather. Putting a hand on her temple, she mumbles, "I guess people seem to witness unexplainable things hen they're about to die,"

-

-

-

"_Okay, so let's go cover the basics here, Sasuke-kun. Age?"_

"_Eighteen,"_

"_Family?"_

"_Six feet under,"_

"_That sounds nice. Occupation?"_

"_Human blood-hating vampire,"_

"_Uh-huh, vital statistics?"_

"_Sexy,"_

"_I can see." Sly smile. "Now let's see how big you really are." _

_Brings out a ruler._

"…_!"_

"_Come on, be a good boy. Let go of the pants right this instant and nobody's going to get hurt!"_

-

-

-

When they got home, the first thing Sasuke did was smack his blond companion square in the head.

"Ouch!" Naruto complained, alleviating the throbbing pain. "What was that for!?"

The raven-haired man sighed at his friend. _Seriously, how can he be any stupider?_ He thought as he glared at him. "You did not have to tell her _what_ we are, moron!"

"And why the hell _not_!? She was_ so_ my type! And despite her fragile figure, she looked _yummy_!" he gave a toothy grin that it almost blinded Sasuke.

He sat on an old red chair beside the high window gloomy curtain and crossed his legs. "She is nothing more than a meaningless fading existence in this world."

Naruto frowned and sprawled on the soft carpeted floor. "So, her time's up, huh!?" he turned to his other side. "You can pick up someone's heartbeat rate, blood circulation and the like in an instant. It must be very cool to have that extraordinary vampire sensory system, hm?"

"It's not," Sasuke breathed with dejection. "It's a curse,"

However, if Sasuke was a pessimist, he had managed to snatch an optimistic friend. "I still think it could be very hand one day!" Naruto reassured him with an awkward thumb up. "Hey, speaking of which, I've noticed that you're quite dozing off recently, aren't you?"

His pale red lips formed a thin line. "It's nothing,"

"What!? Don't pretend to be cool about it! _It is_ something!" Naruto protested with worry and fury as sat up straight in an instant. "This is what happens when you go against the flow of nature! You know your body can not live on blood-like tablets forever! A vampire should—!"

"I _will not_ drink that polluted human blood." Sasuke defied sternly.

Naruto's blue eyes' worry intensified. "You may be a bastard by heart but by God knows why, you are still my friend so I will tell you—you have to go suck your pride and put you lustful hormones in action and then dig your fangs into someone's neck and sip their filthy blood in order to survive! Because if you don't—you're going to weaken into a vegetable-like useless bitchy vampire and that is worse than dying because we both know that I'll be the one cleaning your ass! I refuse to be the person who will take care of you in very long life, like, thousands of years!"

"Naruto,"

"And here's another hot topic for you, mister! Your mate a.k.a. your partner! You still have to find a suitable partner to have and to hold, to suck and to fuck—you know the ones which creates little devil clones of you and herself!" he held a giggle at the thought for it could ruin the sermon atmosphere. Sasuke was not amused. "Your kind and mine is about to get extinct, dude! Wake up to this reality! There are only two available options here, Sasuke. Its either you go shrivel in your huge gloomy mansion like a grumpy three thousand year-old and still virgin vampire, _OR_ you could find someone to get it on with and go _sucky-sucky_ and more _fucky-fucky_!"

Sasuke snorted. "And that comes from someone with experience?"

"Hey!" Naruto had to protect his ego, at least what's left of it. "At least I'm trying to find me a mate!" he pouted his lips childishly. "Unlike _someone_ I know."

This had piqued his interest. "A moron like you had set your heart into someone?" Naruto nodded excitedly and blushingly. "Really now, who is this unlucky whore?"

Naruto grinned before answering, "Haruno Sakura!"

-

-

-

"_The three of us… we are like a hundred-chapter novel of authentic cliché."_

"_Then why are you smiling?"_

-

-

-

The first time was just a coincidence.

That's what she believed. She just happened to be at the wrong place and at the wrong time. What happened that fateful eve last week will not get into her head. It might actually been just a dream, unreal and weird at that. It will not affect her. No. her current standing in the battle for life still remained the same anyway. She was still on top of the Death list.

She can feel it. Every breath she took in became harder to process. Yet she was still lucky to reach and exploit her seventeen fruitful years. She had to stop hoping for the impossible and start being content. She had to be content. But the knowledge of a casket waiting for you at the door, the more she wanted to jump out of the window.

She suddenly felt as though she needed more time. Needed to be loved by someone special. Needed more experience—_hell_, she won't allow herself to die a virgin! Suddenly, she needed more life. Determination welling up inside her, she told herself that she will fight.

For the first time in her life, Sakura sneaked out of the hospital grounds and seeped into the limelight of the grandeur night life.

-

-

-

"_I'm walking, Sasuke-kun! I'm really going to walk away this time! Away! Far, far away!"_

"_Be my guest,"_

_Growl. "I'm really going! As in leaving right this instant!"_

"_Yeah,"_

"_See? I'm already at the door and my hand is at the door knob! When I go, I certainly will not come back! For good! Forever!"_

"_Sure,"_

"_ARGH! YOU ASS!" _

_DOOR SLAM!_

"_Dude, are you totally going to let her walk away without a fight? Just like that?"_

"_That's what she wanted,"_

"_You really are a bastard…" Stop. Blink. "Hey, what's that glowing red thing…" Gasp! "Holy shit! Is that a tracking device!?"_

-

-

-

It might have been Fate.

Or probably something else, Sasuke couldn't decipher. Because when he woke up from his slumber on a tree by awfully made grunting noises, he felt—_he felt it_ without looking down—that they were meant to see each other again at that time.

He recognized that sweet scented Strawberry shampoo.

And her slowly fading life.

"Just as I thought," she breathed hard. "I couldn't do it!" she lied on a street bench near the riverside with a white lighted street lamp on her left. She put her forearm to cover her face. "My sole chance of losing thy virginity is ruined,"

She felt her cheeks heat up when she recalled her attempt on getting laid by hooking up with someone at a random club. After some dancing and drinking, they decided to spend the night at a cheap motel. Somehow during the drive to the intended place she managed to get back to her senses and chickened out. Thus, the furious not-going-to-get-any-tonight guy dropped her off God-knows-where. "I'm such an idiot," she told herself.

"You are." came a husky and manly reply.

Sakura quickly opened her eyes and saw a man leaning on a tree branch above her bench. The man jumped with ease and stepped into the light. He proceeded towards her as she sat up straight. She seemed to be following his movements as he sat with her. For quite some unexplainable reason, she was staring at him a whole lot. "Do I know you?" she asked.

And the gal had the right to forget him? He was taken aback. Who forgets a magical night where you see a beautiful man fall from a building and leave without blood all over him? She stared at him more closely and intently. "Because I feel that you're from some dream I once had."

"No. This is our first meeting," Sasuke replied with quite annoyance. "And is purely coincidental," he declared.

"Oh," she smoothened her red halter dress. With in his eyes—he would eat his tongue before he even said this out loud—she looked pretty on.

"What's a woman like you doing at a deserted place at tow in the morning?" Sasuke broodily questioned. He did not know why he asked such a thing or approached her for that matter. He didn't know himself. Naruto's self-declaration of her being his mate didn't quite affect him and yet, here he was. It must be because they were friends, Sasuke believed. And he was just there because he wouldn't want his blond dope friend to wail his heart out when something bad happened to her. He was more of _like _the guardian angel. Right?

"Like me?" Sakura asked, feeling that something was something beneath it. she had always been a smart kid despite her weak body. After all, her goal of becoming a doctor meant she had to read a lot. "The same goes for you, mister stranger. Talking to an unknown woman, is that your hobby? Or have you mistaken me for a hooker?" she shook her head. "Sorry to rain on your parade. You're pretty, yes. But you look more beautiful than I do. That makes me feel rather insecure. So, no thanks."

For a short period of time, Sasuke's head was blank. Dare he say it—he was amused. And the thought of having her as Naruto's mate looked quite appealing. Naruto wouldn't mind sharing. Minutes of thinking passed and she broke the ice. "On second thought, mister. I'm dying—I have a weak heart and all that shit and modern medicine couldn't help me." She stared at him with intense vigor. "I don't want to die a virgin," she had honest eyes. "As I've stated, you're very pretty. So," she closed her eyes. "could you rape me?"

Sasuke didn't know if he were to be pleased or traumatized.

"I swear I won't tell the police!" she added for persuasion.

He wrinkled his nose and noticed something, "You're drunk,"

"The better!" she heartily smiled. She was obviously getting desperate here. "If you don't agree, I swear I will jump on you! I tend to be _grabby_ when I don't get what I want!"

Sasuke smirked. Somehow, _betrayal_ had never sounded so tempting.

-

-

-

"_Sasuke-kun, you have the loneliest pair of eyes I've ever seen."_

"_So?"_

"_Aren't you glad I came to light it up?"_

"_Whatever you say,"_

-

-

-

"I got a rape invitation last night." He said, deadpanned.

"Well it's about time you grew pornographic thoughts, buddy!" Naruto excitedly scooted over him. "So tell me everything—exactly the _way_ it happened, _how_ it happened in excruciatingly _accurate_ detail in chronological order." Smile. Smile. "Go on,"

Twitch. "I do not have to tell you."

Naruto pouted. "_Kill joy_! Come on, bitch! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" he chanted with a screeching voice. "I need to know for future reference because I can feel that I will be doing _'it'_ soon too!" Giggle.

Sasuke pried his grabby hands away from his collar, "I can't tell,"

"You have to kiss and tell! You have to gossip your lay, dude! We are chums are we not!? So spill or you will lose a head tonight!" Naruto wringed Sasuke's pretty neck.

Sasuke sighed. "There is nothing more to it. It was just an invitation of a one night stand,"

Naruto made a scary thwarted face. "You _declined_ her sweet chivalrous offer, you son of a bitch!?"

"No," Sasuke blushed for a moment but looked rather disappointed the next second. "she snored even before I got to base one."

Pause.

Then…

Laugh out loud.

"She _slept _on you!?" Naruto clenched his stomach, "That's very original!" his laughter's tone heightened. "Who would've thought that you—_Hahaha_! You are _still_ a virgin!"

Laugh.

Glare.

Laugh.

Twitch.

Laugh.

Claws showing.

"Fine, fine, I'll stop," Naruto said as he wiped a few tears dry. "So, who is this slut who asked you to screw her shamelessly!?" he still stifled a laugh.

Uchiha Sasuke stared at Naruto for a minute or so contemplating. He took a few steps away until he reached a safe distance before he gave out his reply. "It was your future mate."

-

-

-

"_Naruto! Just what the hell is this stuff!?"_

"Duh_, they're called crayons, bastard. _Sheesh_." Scribble. Scribble. "And here I thought you were the smart one,"_

"_Moron! I know that! But this junk—this is a freaking horribly drawn demon artwork!"_

"_Shut up! I am going through my second childhood! Let me be!" _

"_You were never much of an adult, moron." Startle. "What!? You're creating another one!? What the hell is this piece of crap supposed to be?"_

"_Oh, you just don't have the eyes of fine art, Sasuke-teme." Point. "This is you," Point. "and this is Sakura-chan," Grin. "doing the nasty stuff."_

"…_can I keep it?"_

-

-

-

When Sakura woke up that day, she felt she had the nicest sleep she ever had. The covers she snuggled was extremely comfortable and that they eluded her from her usual nightmare visitors. And the aroma which filled up her nostrils—it was alluringly sweet and vibrant at the same time. Everything was different and better.

Maybe it was because the bed was not hers and it was not her room.

-

"You fucking blond imbecile! You kidnapped her and you took her here—in my mansion!? What kind of a rotten brain do you have?" Sasuke raged with anger as he yelled at his so-called friend.

"But I live here too!" Naruto protested while kneeling down. Instinct has told him to sometimes respect a pureblooded vampire—and this was one of those times.

Sasuke raised a delicate black eyebrow at him. "Is this vengeance, Naruto? Because if you do think that way—go screw her shamelessly somewhere else—in a motel, in the park, outside—I don't care! But this house shall not be tainted by your foolish actions!"

Naruto brought on a serious face. "You can not be afraid of people coming in and out of your life, bastard." Naruto stood up and felt that this was the bravest and most benevolent action he had ever made for his dear friend. Because for Naruto, Sasuke is his brother and so, his happiness meant more than his own. He glanced at Sasuke past his shoulder and said,

"I brought her here for you."

-

-

-

"_Sex,"_

"_What!?"_

"_We could repopulate a battalion of my Uchiha army if you want to pass time."_

"_Getting addicted to sex much aren't you, dear?" Glare. "Are you reading porn with Kakashi-sensei behind my back again?"_

"_Tch. Says the woman who begged to be raped."_

"_N-no way! Take that back!" _

_Smirk. "The same woman who yelled for me to go deeper, harder, and faster just this morning."_

"_W-What!?" Blush. "Do not use that against me! You liked it too!"_

"_Very much." Pause. Innocent Stare. "Let's do it again."_

"_Right now? Wai—MMPPPPPPFFFFF!"_

-

-

-

There was a first time. And their second time was merely a coincidence. But when there's a third, Sasuke felt Fate was toying with them. Because it was such a big round world with billions of people walking on it. the chances of meeting one person again and again only said one thing,

"You're stalking me!" Sakura sincerely inquired. Because she had the right to know. She was the one kidnapped, after all.

Sasuke tried to look offended. "This is my house."

"Oh," quickly swimming with the flow she looked under the covers and noticed her unchanged clothes. She looked quite unhappy. "Did we have sex?"

"No," he quickly answered.

She smiled. "Thank God! I'd be so depressed because I don't remember a thing!

"But you desperately wanted to." He smirked at her.

"Oh," she blushed. "want to do it now? I'm sober!"

Sasuke frowned. "Filthy humans, why do you want to do it so badly?"

There was tension in the air but she was not about to back down. "It's because I don't have enough time and I still have a long To-Do list. As I've told you before, I'm—"

"Dying." He finished for her. And looked irritated at the redundant excuse. "Is that enough reason?"

"Maybe for you it's not." She smiled warmly. "But for me, for someone like me who have a sharp knife on my throat day and night isn't quite a happy feeling. I am content and at pace with the fact that my candle of life is nearing its end. But," she looked at him in the eyes. "Time flies so fast right now that I couldn't catch up anymore. Life is _so_ short. So, I don't want to have regrets."

"So all you need is time?"

She smiled. "That. And sex." He looked at her like she's a crazy menopause woman. "Hey! I need to bring the experience as a souvenir in heaven, thank you very much!"

"It's very ironic that you would like to live more and I don't." Sasuke inched closer to her. "Pure blooded vampires can turn a human being into a vampire as well, extending their life."

There was a first time. And their second time was merely a coincidence. But when there's a third, Sasuke felt Fate was toying with them. Because it was such a big round world with billions of people walking on it. The chances of meeting one person again and again only said one thing… she was bound to be a part of his life.

"So, is a thousand years enough for you?"

-

-

-

"_Sasuke-kun,"_

"_Hm?"_

"_How come vampires get sick? Aren't we supposed to be super healthy and have an awesome healing system?"_

"_Just shut up and go to rest."_

"_Taking care of me when I'm sick, this is so cliché."_

"_Stop giggling."_

-

-

-

"Hey, Sasuke-kun," Smile. Smile. "Giving me the extra long over time—_a thousand years of additional life as a vampire and your life mate_—you don't regret any of it, _right_!?"

"I do," came his blunt response, "sometimes. Most of the time."

"How about now? Is that one of those times?"

Smirk. "Who knows?"

"Hey, have you quit being a sore asshole and had fallen in love with me yet?"

"Maybe," Pause. "maybe not. I still have a lot of time, don't we?"

"Yeah, nine hundred years, ten moths and twenty-five days." Smile. "It's a long way to go but still, in one way or another, you're going to fall for me."

Somehow Sasuke was smiling.

-

-

-

A few hours later...

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Sasuke-kun! I'm _pregnant_!"


End file.
